Problem: A pink belt costs $$6$, and a popular white hat costs $6$ times as much. How much does the white hat cost?
Solution: The cost of the white hat is a multiple of the cost of the pink belt, so find the product. The product is $6 \times $6$ $6 \times $6 = $36$ The white hat costs $$36$.